


forget the world, we won't let them see

by notthebigspoon



Series: avalanche [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to put it this the best way I know how: I legit can not with these two."</p><p>Title taken from Marry Me by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget the world, we won't let them see

"I’m going to put it this the best way I know how: I legit can not with these two. The Giants have a habit of skewing peoples world view. This time they’re doing it with the marriage of second baseman Marco Scutaro and catcher Buster Posey. Not only is Scutaro twelve years older than Posey, the two have only been together four months. Says Posey of the whirlwind courtship, 'He asked me. It felt perfect, it felt right, I said yes. To be honest, I'm kind of blown away too. I keep waiting for him to change his mind.’” Buster recites it slowly, a broad grin on his face, smiling back at Marco.

"Are you on twitter?" Marco asks. He sits up on the bed, scooting forward on his knees. He wraps his arms around Buster's waist, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder.

"It was in my replies. People are talking about us." Buster shrugs, tilting his head against Marco's and smiling.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Too happy."

"You really waiting for me to change my mind?"

"To be honest? Sometimes. Feels like a dream. But a good dream."

"You know I love you, yes?"

"Love you too baby."


End file.
